Worth it
by CarmillaSlaysMe
Summary: When Carmilla gets hurt its up to Laura her physical therapist to help fix her and who knows maybe they'll end up fixing each other. Carmilla AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU Carmilla fic no vampires just a therapist and her very grumpy patient pleas let me know what you think(:**

Chapter 1

Run. Get the ball. Score.

Run. Get the ball. Score.

Carmilla kept repeating that in her head as she focused on the field. The game was well into its 54th minute and there was still no score. Obviously that would frustrate any player but let's just say Carmilla was determined to score.

Running up the right side of the field the ball was passed to her and a defender quickly came up and pressured the ball.

Sweat dripped down Carmilla's forehead as she did some fancy footwork to get around the defender and ran towards the goal.

She could hear the crowd get louder and her teammates yell her name. As much as she hated attention or noise she somehow managed to drown everything out.

It was just her, the ball, and the goal.

Carmilla found peace in soccer. It was the one thing she loved the one thing that kept her on the right track.

Without it who knows what she'd be doing right now.

Her face was etched with determination she was moments away from scoring and giving her team a much needed pep in their step.

But then suddenly everything went black.

"Ms. Hollis I have some files for you regarding a new patient." A curly red head said handing a file folder to the blonde.

"Thank you Perry and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Ms. Hollis it makes me feel old."

The red head shook her head and smiled. "I'm just trying to be professional boss."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Boss is even worse, anyways what do we have here?" She asked shaking the files in her hand.

"Oh those are files for Carmilla Karnstein a semi pro soccer player who endured an ACL tear and hip dislocation a few weeks ago." Perry explained. "Damn how'd the injuries happen?" Laura asked examining the X-rays found in the folder.

"Apparently she was about to score but a player on the other team tackled her into the goal post and well let's just say the goal post and impact on landing weren't soft."

"Damn so I'll definitely have to help rehabilitate that leg I'll also be doing regular therapy as well I can only imagine how she's feeling right now. I'm sure it'll be nice for her to talk about it." The blonde stated taking a seat at her desk reading every page in the folder.

"Well good luck with that the other doctors said she was well...rough around the edges." Perry warned. "I'm sure she's not that bad." Laura shrugged.

"Well she should be here soon I'll let you know when she arrives Ms. Hollis." The red head said as she took her leave. Laura just nodded and continued reading, making sure she took in all the information in her new patients file.

The blonde had been a physical therapist/sports therapist for about two years now and had dealt with many patients but none of them would be like this next one.

She just didn't know that yet.

"Ms. Hollis, Carmilla Karnstein is here I'm sending her in." Perry's voice spoke through Laura's ear piece.

Each employee had an ear piece so it'd be easier to communicate to each other kind of like a police wire but less covert op.

Right as Laura was about to press the button to thank Perry a dark haired girl on crunches hobbled into her office.

"God this is fucking ridiculous I told that damn doctor I didn't need crutches I'm just fine with a boot." Carmilla said in almost a hiss.

Laura looked over the woman in front of her, she was around the same age as her she knew that from her file. Almost the same height as her maybe an inch or two taller. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her bangs laid messily over her forehead. It was apparent that the girl was stressed she looked like she hadn't slept in days and her demeanor was definitely that of anger.

"Hi Carmilla, I'm Ms. Hollis." Laura greeted her leading her to the sofa in her office.

"Yeah nice to meet you or whatever." The dark haired girl said duly.

Laura raised her eyebrows and understood why Perry said she was rough around the edges, but it wasn't anything the blonde couldn't handle.

"So I've gone over your file and it looks like you and me are going to be seeing a whole lot of each other over the next few months. You do know an ACL tear can take anywhere from 6 to 9 months to recover from and until then we'll be working on making that leg as good as new." Laura said positively. Carmilla just sighed and laid back on the couch.

"Look I don't even need physical therapy or any therapy for that matter. So if you don't mind just signing the papers every week that'd be great buttercup. It'll save you and especially me a lot of time." The dark haired girl stated.

Laura actually considered that for a second. She hated inconsiderate patients but she knew she couldn't just let Carmilla get to her. The blonde would get this girl in high spirits again.

Would it take time? Yes. But Laura wasn't one to give up on anyone no matter the circumstances.

"Tell you what if you can get up and take two steps without your crutches I'll sign those papers every week and you won't have to come in at all." Carmilla looked at the therapist as she began. "BUT if you can't then you'll cooperate and do as I say. How's that sound?" Laura knew the task would be impossible for Carmilla to do and hell Carmilla even knew it wouldn't happen but of course it would be worth a try.

"Deal." Carmilla nodded as she sat up and slowly lifted herself to her feet.

"Alright now.."

"Two steps I know." Carmilla cut her off as she focused. She could feel her knee begin to hurt but she ignored the pain and began taking a step. Laura watched as the sullen girl suddenly got a look of determination on her face. She was intrigued by her strength she could tell that this girl had some fight in her but it was up to the therapist to unleash it.

Carmilla was focused on getting that second step when excruciating pain suddenly hit her and her leg gave out on her.

"Damnit!" Carmilla yelled slapping the ground beneath her. She had no hope in getting better. The injured player honestly just wanted to be alone and not have to deal with anything or anyone.

"You'll get better you just have to let me help you." Laura said as she put her hand out to help the fallen girl. Carmilla stared at her hand before taking it in hers and being lifted back to her feet.

"I guess I have no choice." Carmilla sighed in defeat sitting back down on the therapists couch. Laura smiled she knew to get better meant that Carmilla would have to face defeat every now and then.

"This'll be good for you now here's my number in case you need to reach me." The blonde said writing down her digits. "We will meet on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, until you start improving." Carmilla groaned in displeasure but continued listening.

"After awhile it won't be necessary to meet so often but you must remember to take your meds and stay off that leg as much as possible." Laura said seriously. "Today's meeting was mainly for us to meet and me to get a general view of how I'll be rehabilitating you."

"Oh goodie." Carmilla mumbled grumpily as Laura handed her some papers. "You'll have to write down any times your leg is in any pain and when you take your meds and also note down any weird symptoms if they do occur."

"Yay weird symptoms maybe I'll grow a tentacle." The dark haired girl said sarcastically. Laura shook her head and helped Carmilla back to her feet.

"Are you always such a joy or are you just being an ass cause of your leg?" She asked handing the girl her crutches.

"Oh you haven't seen anything cupcake."

"Last time I checked I wasn't a dessert item...now remember to do everything I said and be here tomorrow by 10. The real stuff starts tomorrow so please get some sleep and get in a good meal before you get here. Understand?" The blonde questioned.

"Yeah yeah eat sleep blah blah." Carmilla rolled her eyes making her way to the door.

"And you have my number so if you need anything let me know. I'm here for you if you need to vent." Laura assured with a smile and Carmilla just groaned again.

"Yeah yeah see you tomorrow Hollis." And with that the dark haired girl was gone. Laura took a seat back at her desk and sighed.

"This one is going to be a handful."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day came around and Laura had shown up early for work to set up a walking station for Carmilla. She wanted the soccer player to practice walking on her leg today. She also knew the girl would be in a lot of pain after today's session so she stopped by the store and got various snacks and sweets for her new patient.

The blonde was very serious about her job, she held a great passion for rehabilitating and helping people recover from injuries. She would do just about anything it took to help someone in need.

When she arrived back at her office she passed by her receptionist Perry.

"Anything new Perry?" She asked while trying to dig in her purse for the keys to her office, which was more of a hassle than normal because of all the food she had been carrying.

"No nothing new..here let me help you Ms. Hollis." Perry scurried over to the blonde and took some of the food from her hands.

"Thanks Perry, I've been setting things up for Carmilla all morning I'm really hoping she won't be as difficult after she sees all the effort I'm putting into her." The therapist stated while unlocking her office door.

"That's very nice of you Ms. Hollis I'm sure she'll appreciate your kindness. Um where do you want these?" The red head asked gesturing to the food.

"Oh on the table is fine, thank you." Laura said pointing to the table next to the sofa. Perry sat the food down and glanced at her watch. "Well Ms. Karnstein should be here any minute I'll be at my desk if you need anything." The two exchanged a smile as the red head retreated from the office.

Laura sat at her desk and straightened out her blouse and ran her fingers through her hair. New patients never made her nervous but for some reason she was a little anxious to see Carmilla.

So she waited for the soccer player to show up.

And she waited...

And waited...

Until almost an hour went by and no sign of the sullen girl. The physical therapist sighed and leaned back in her chair staring at her ceiling.

"Ms. Hollis your patient is here..finally." Perry announced through Laura's earpiece as the dark haired girl entered her office.

She hobbled in on her crutches just like she had the day before. She was wearing some black runners shorts and a tank top while sporting a medical boot, which Laura thought was weird since her file said nothing of a ankle or foot injury.

"You're late." The blonde said rising from her chair.

"Sorry wasn't really in a hurry to be somewhere I didn't want to be." The sullen girl stated plainly. The therapist tried not to get offended since she had put so much work in for her this morning, but Carmilla didn't know that.

"Well let's not waste anymore of your precious time then shall we?" Carmilla watched as the blonde squirted some hand sanitizer in her hands as she leaned against her crutches.

"Oh what's up with the boot by the way? I have no record of a foot or ankle injury?" Laura asked as she led the dark haired girl to the sofa.

"Oh my ankle has been killing me so I decided to wear it on my own accord" The soccer player took a seat and glanced at the food on the table. She hadn't eaten all morning so she was starving.

"Hmm well I'll take a look at your ankle before we get started. Oh and I'll also be giving you a knee brace today, you'll need to wear it until I say other wise." The blonde said while unbuckling the boot on Carmilla's leg. Once the boot was removed she examined the girls ankle.

"It's a little swollen which means you've been trying to walk haven't you?" The therapist cocked an eyebrow at the soccer player who in return just shrugged her shoulders.

Laura shook her head and grabbed the knee brace she had sitting on the ground beneath the table.

"This should help stabilize your knee...how's your hip by the way?" The dark haired girl watched as the blonde strapped the knee brace on her and replied. "It's just bruised, nothing too serious."

After the knee brace was strapped on Laura stood up and put her arms out for Carmilla to grab.

"Let's get started now you'll be using me as support for this exercise until you can walk on your own." Of course Carmilla hated the fact she had to use the blonde as a crutch, but she grabbed onto her arms without protest. Laura led the dark haired girl to the walking station and got on it with her.

It was a basic exercise Carmilla just had to hold onto the two poles as she tried to walk across the platform.

"Can I try without your support first?" She asked the therapist who nodded letting her go. Carmilla took a deep breath and held onto the poles. She focused on taking a step, though her knee was on fire she tried to push through the pain. She was determined not to fall in front of the blonde again.

"You got it." Laura encouraged, watching Carmilla intently.

The dark haired girl puffed in some air as she took another step her knee feeling like someone was sawing at it. She knew her knee was about to give out on her as she gripped the poles tighter. She glanced at Laura who was standing in front of her. The dark haired girl knew having the therapist help her would ease some of her pain but her pride was too large.

The soccer player kept trying, her leg on fire as she suddenly slipped.

"Fuck!" She yelled but just before she was about to fall Laura grabbed onto her.

"I got you..steady..there I'm here." The blonde held her tightly as Carmilla swallowed.

"Um thanks." The dark haired girl was very uncomfortable with the therapists arms around her. She hadn't let anyone be this close to her in years. So you could understand why the blondes touch was unsettling.

Yet the burning in her knee wasn't as bad thanks to Lauras support.

"No problem just focus on your leg. Focus on the movements. Focus on walking." She preached but Carmilla felt very unsettled. She couldn't focus to save her life right now not with the therapists arms around her. The dark haired girl took a step and then another glancing at the blonde every few seconds.

This went unnoticed by the therapist who now had a hand on Carmilla's bad hip and the other supporting her back.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be done. You got this." Laura encouraged looking at Carmilla. She noticed a drip of sweat flow down her forehead and how flustered the dark haired girl looked.

"Are you alright Carmilla?" She questioned worriedly.

"Yeah my um knee just hurts doc." Which was somewhat true but Carmilla didn't know what was making her so antsy. Yeah she hadn't been so close to someone in awhile but it shouldn't be affecting her like this.

"We'll just stop here then." Carmilla let out a sigh of relief as the therapist led her back to the couch.

They both sat down and Laura gestured to the food. "You should eat something it'll make you feel better." Carmilla gladly went for some cookies that were sitting on the table.

"We'll keep working on that everyday you come in and it'll get easier trust me." Laura assured. "I'm happy you were so cooperative I was expecting a struggle." She said honestly.

"Well I know you're just trying to help me and I appreciate that." Carmilla said with a mouth full of cookies. Laura let out a laugh looking at the dark haired girl.

"It's my job but not only that I really want to help you get better. I know what not playing can do for an athlete." Laura said as she noticed some chocolate on the girls face.

"Oh here let me get that." The blonde grabbed a napkin and scooted closer to Carmilla so she could wipe the side of her lip. The soccer players cheeks flushed as the blonde wiped her face. "Um thanks." She quickly said as she shoved another cookie in her mouth.

"No problem, so tell me about yourself. What do you enjoy besides soccer?" The therapist asked in a friendly manner, trying to get to know her patient better.

"Well I like reading." The dark haired girl stated trying not to be to personal with the blonde. Carmilla wasn't very open with anyone. Not even with her team she would just play and leave. She wasn't interested in getting close to anyone, she enjoyed being alone.

"I enjoy reading also I'm more of a mystery novel gal myself. What kind of books do you read?" The blonde kept the conversation going.

"Victorian literature, and a little bit of poetry." Laura was amused by her answer. She didn't expect this hardcore athlete to be into poetry.

"An athlete with an old soul aren't you unique." The therapist cooed.

Carmilla smiled. "I'd rather my soul be old and worn than to have that of a childlike one."

"Sometimes it's good to embrace your inner child."

"And sometimes you have to face reality and keep your feet on the ground." Carmilla stated seriously. It was clear to Laura that the dark haired girl was more than meets the eyes. The blonde took a second to look at the girl again like she was looking at her for the first time. She didn't notice how alluring her dark brown eyes were, and she began to wonder what her hair looked like when it was down.

Carmilla took notice of the therapist analyzing her and became uneasy and self conscious. It was obvious the blonde was attractive but that wasn't what the soccer player was here for. Her goal was to get better so she could play again.

"Well I think I should be leaving." Carmilla said reaching for her crutches. She wanted to leave before she said or did anything she'd regret.

Laura nodded she knew it would be what was best if the dark haired girl left.

It was clear the room had become very awkward both girls not really knowing why.

"I'll see you tomorrow and please try to be on time." Laura said leading her to the door.

"I'll be here, see you later cupcake." Laura raised her eyebrows and with that Carmilla left.

 _What's up with her and calling me desserts?_ Laura went and sat back at her desk and stared at the ceiling.

She wondered about her mysterious patient. The blonde began to realize her attraction to the girl but quickly shook her head. That could never happen Laura could lose her job if she had relations with a patient.

But this patient is different and Laura couldn't help but want to know more about her, and become closer to her.

 **Let me know what you think(:**


End file.
